Hotel Laknat
by asaiasai
Summary: Sekelompok pemuda nista nyasar ke hotel laknat. dimana mereka disiksa secara lahir dan batin, niatnya horror malah comedy. adaptasi dari sebuah pelem horror,, kolaborasi dengan aisa-chan.. WARNING! Character Death, Bashing, MPREG, Yaoi.. serem deh dijamin
1. Sebego2nya orang bego, begoan juga elu

_Wkwkwk, author ngegaje lagee, kali ini dengan genre horror/comedy. Bwehehe, alkisah aisa-chan nginep di rumah author. Trus malemnya sok nonton pelem horror prancis judulnya: FRONTIERS. Dengan gajenya,, si aisa namain karakternya aneh-aneh. _

_(Adegan orang digantung)_

_Aisa:Wkwk,, Ryoheinya kasian.._

_Author:Lah kok jadi Ryohei??_

_Aisa:Iya kan mirip tuh, rambutnya.._

_(Adegan orang di-oven)_

_Aisa:Nyehehe, Gustinya mateng_

_Author:Gusti??_

_Aisa:Iye, Gustinya OB_

_(Adegan orang botak bego)_

_Aisa:Ah Bobby nih Bobby_

_Author:Apaan tuh Bobby?!_

_Aisa:Botak Biadab *muka polos*_

_AAAH AUTHOR frustasi nonton ama Aisa,, ngakak mulu. Pelemnya bukan serem malah jadi komedi. Padahal waktu tidur kita malah takut sendiri takut didatengin ama Ryohei dari jendelaa… _

_Yah, si Ryohei adalah karakter paling tersiksa udah ditolak , ditodong, dibacok, dipukul, ditendang, ketabrak mobil, nyangkut, dibacok lagi, digantung, palanya dirobek, akhirnya mati dipotong. Dimasak pula! Dimakan juga!_

_Saya ingetkan, panpik ini mengikuti cerita pelemnya. Jadi adegan jahanam nan jijay juga dimasukin. _

_WARNING: Character Bashing, MPREG_

_OK, kita mulai aja ficnya.._

SCENE 1:KEMATIAN JABRIK BODOH

Setting dimulai di suatu pinggiran kota angker… sekelompok pemuda berlari-lari,,

"MALING! MALING!!!!!" Pemuda-pemuda yang ternyata maling itu jumpalitan masuk mobil trus kabur. Wajahnya amat sangat familiar. Ada tiga orang beruban dan satu orang muka cacat.. serta satu jabrik yang tubuhnya terluka (silahkan pikir siapa aja orang gaje ntu)

"Xanxus! Mampir puskesmas dulu!! ini Abang Tsuna udah sekarat!!" si uban satu yang ternyata oh ternyata adalah squalo goyang-goyangin badan xanxus yang lagi nyetir. Sambil mangku Tsuna yang udah sakratul maut.

"Diem lu!! Dasar NG*P*T!" Xanxus ngumpat-ngumpat ampe ludahnya muncrat ke kaca depan. Emang sih tuh mobil ngebutnya lama banget, namanya juga naek angkot curian. Jadi sebenernya mereka maling angkot??

"Dasar abang Xanxus jahat! Aku tak menyangka aku bisa punya bayi dari cacat macam kau!" Squalo terisak-isak sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya yang bulet berisi anak, yang mungkin cacat.

"Ha? Squalo pacaran ama Xanxus?? OHOK OHOK!" Tsuna yang ternyata sekarat dari tadi syok denger adeknya (si squalo) pacaran ama supir cacat. Darahnya Tsuna malah mengalir lebih banyak.

"Jyuudaime jangan mati dulu!" Gokudera menyembah-nyembah. "Setidaknya jangan di angkot ini! Nanti kotor kena darah!" Gokudera langsung ditampol ama Squalo.

"Xanxus kita harus ke Ponari TO THE EXTREME!!" Tiba-tiba Ryohei nyaho aje,, buset suruh minum PONARI SWEAT dia??. Tiba-tiba itu angkot berenti di depan puskesmas, dengan muka gahar Xanxus ngomong.

"Lempar!" kata Xanxus.

"Ha??" Squalo bengo bengo. Xanxus yang kesel ama kebodohan penumpangnya. Langsung ngelempar Tsuna ke aspal Puskesmas.

"Ohok..! I LOPE YOU SQUA-" Tepat setelah Tsuna ngomong tanda cinta ke adenya, ada mikrolet melindas tubuh malang itu. Squalo dan penumpang lainnya langsung jejeritan ngeri, Xanxus mah bodo' amat dia langsung tancep gas lagi.

"ABAAAAANG!!!!!"

SCENE 2:CEWEK BOHAI BAHENOL

Akhirnya setelah melewati perjalanan panjang. Angkot itu mogok di tengah jalan. Xanxus langsung turun sambil nendang-nendang angkot. "SAPI! Kita harus tidur dimana nih?! Udah gelap pula!"

"Disana aja tuh" Si bodoh Gokudera menunjuk ke arah hotel angker yang ada di ujung jalan. Xanxus yang aslinya pembenci pelem horror langsung merinding.

"Kaga! Kaga! Pokoknya kaga mau masuk situ!!" Xanxus kesel sampe jedok-jedokin si Gokudera…

"Ah diem aja deh,, yuk masuk aja" Squalo pas mau masuk ke hotel kerahnya ditarik ama Xanxus.

"Oy, lu mau ga mau harus temenin gw di angkot! Gw kaga mau masuk tuh Hotel!" Yah si Xanxus maksa banget deh.

"Ya udah dah Squalo!" Dua Uban lainnya langsung masuk meninggalkan Xanxus dan Squalo yang mukanya mengkerut.

Lobby itu hotel sebenernya biasa aja. Cuma ada dua orang gaje yang menganggu pemandangan!. Seorang resepsionis berambut kribo kriting dan seorang cewek numpang nampang berambut pirang. "Eh mba.. mau pesen kamar dong" Kata si Gokudera dengan muka takut.

"Yare Yare.. kebetulan kamarnya kosong semua tuh." Lambo godeg-godeg.

"Mau kamar nomor berapa?" Tanya si pirang seksi bohai bahenol itu, yang langsung ngebuat mata ryohei keluar masuk.

"Waw bodynya.. namanya siapa? Kenalan dong! Aku Ryohei! Juara tinju kelas berat dunia lho" Ryohei langsung ngajak pacaran aja tuh kayaknya.

"Aku? Namaku Dino. Gimana bang mau nomer berapa??" Dino pasang muka menggoda dengan bibir memble.

"59 aja deh" Gokudera yang udah ilfil dari tadi langsung aja deh minta kamar.

"Nanti ke kamarku ya sayang!" Ryohei mau ngapain tuh..?? *pikiran laknat*

"OK!" Dasar genit lu Din!

Waktunya makan.. semua orang dah ngumpul di meja makan kecuali Xanxus dan Squalo tentunya. Oke kita cek siapa aja yang makan. Ryohei, Gokudera, Dino, Lambo, orang bongsor dan nenek2 ganteng. Sepertinya orang bongsor dan nenek ganteng itu penghuni itu hotel juga.

"Oy, Dino! Lambo! Bantuin saya masukin makanan ke mulut ini nenek!" Suruh si orang bongsor, keliatannya nenek ganteng itu susah makan.

"Oke abang Gola.." duo uban kita yang tadinya bingung mau ngapain mereka, langsung eneg-eneg mau muntah. Ngeliat adegan itu… begini adegannya. (lewatin kalo eneg)

Nenek ganteng itu dipaksa makan dengan cara dimasukkannya sendok ke mulut. Disodok-sodok. Sampe sang nenek memuntahkan sebagian makanan. Gokudera yang eneg langsung kabur muntah. Sementara Ryohei malah asik ngeliat tontonan gratis.

"Waw.. eh Dino" panggil Ryohei ke Dino yang bersih-bersih tangan. "Ke kamar yuk??" Dengan muka mesum.

"Udah ga mood, maap ye" jawab Dino santai yang lantas membuat Ryohei terbakar api kemarahan.

"APAAA! DASAR BULE KAMPUNG!" Dengan kata-kata kasar Ryohei pun meninggalkan meja laknat itu. Dino langsung muka gahar menahan marah.

"Shishishishi.. gitu aja marah" ternyata nenek ganteng tadi Belphegor.

Duo Uban langsung balik ke kamar.

"Ah,, sebel gw ditolak bule kampung" Ryohei langsung patah hati mode on.

"Tenang aja bro, banyak cewek kampung laennya" ternyata selera Ryohei yang berbau kampungan.

BRAAAAAK! Tiba-tiba pintu kamar 59 kebuka.

"Saya ga terima dikatain kampungan! Gini-gini saia langsung dari keluarga Kapalon!" yah kampungnya keluar, harusnya kan Cavallone kan??

"Mba.. Ryohei emang senengnya ama yang kampung" Gokudera berusaha membela diri.

"Jangan ejek-ejek ade gw!!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang cowok tinggi gede jabrik.. tapi ganteng. Gokudera aja naksir,, lha?? .

"Abang Giotto! Hajar bang!!" Katanya bule,, ngomongnya abang?

"SIKAAAAAT!" Giotto langsung pengen cincang-cincang itu dua orang.

"jangan om! Jangan om!!" Gokudera dan Ryohei langsung acrobat kabur. Wah mulai action nih,, Gokudera berhasil silat kabur turun tangga, tapi Ryohei malang kebacok abang Gola (Wuih sadis).

"AH HUWANJROT!!" Ryohei yang udah kebacok menggeliat-geliat di lante,, Gola yang napsu masih nendang-nendang itu Ryohei aja. Gokudera yang bingung mau kabur apa ga malah ditodong ama Giotto.

"Haha, mau kemana lu uban??" Giotto dengan tampang antagonis.

"AAAAAH!!!" Gokudera dengan berani ngambil gunting rumput di meja, di tusuk tusuk deh si Giotto.

"ANjriiet!!" Giotto langung mau mati ketusuk. Gola pun lari nolongin si Giotto. Dengan gesit Gokudera nolongin Ryohei, tapi dengan canggihnya Giotto sempet menembak jari-jari Ryohei ampe ilang semua! Serius! Jari tangannya Ryohei ilang semua!!!!

"Kabur yuk!!" Gokudera langsung kabur dengan Ryohei langsung kabur nyuri mobil terdekat di deket pintu belakang.

"Kejar!!" Gola langsung ngepot ngambil mobil yang laen. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran.. dengan bodohnya Gokudera ngebanting setir.

"BEGO!!!" Jatuhlah mobil laknat itu ke jurang..

"Oy, dingin tau diluar! Xanxus masuk aja yuk" Squalo yang udah ga tahan diluar pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam hotel laknat itu.

"Aduh Squalo Honey jangan tinggalin abang!" Xanxus akhirnya ngekor masuk.

Dua orang bodoh..

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_ADAW sadis banget nih panpik, semoga kalian suka deh!! *sambil gebukin aisa*_


	2. Setolol2nya org tolol, tolollan juga elu

_Hotel Laknat! Laknat!! Akhirnya author lanjutin juga! Adaw, ternyata banyak yang pengen lebih sadis lagi ya?? hoo, kalo gitu saya sadiskan lagi.. deh_

_Dan ada satu fakta yang ngebuat author kaget pas baca daftar casting-nya, ternyata author ga masukin Yamamoto!! Oh tuhan! Ya ampun author lupa! Gimana dongg?? Fans Yamamoto jangan bunuh author ya.._

_HOPE U LIKE IT!_

"Sindang! Haloo! Ada orang ga sih??" Tereak Squalo Keras-keras. wah keadaan tuh hotel makin horror aja. Sementara Xanxus yang penakut duduk di sofa.

"Nyari siapa ya mas??" Tiba-tiba Lambo muncul.

"ANJRRRIIT! Eh buset ngagetin abis!! Di scenario ga ada tuh adegan begini!!"

"Suka-suka yang bikin, udah deh! Cepetan! Kesini nyari siapa??" Tanya Lambo.

"Saya nyari mas-mas namanya Gokudera ama Ryohei!". Kata-kata Squalo membuat Lambo sedikit kaget.

"Hoo, dua tampan itu lagi jalan-jalan ke mansion deket sini" Ujar Lambo bokis. Bokis parah.

"Mansion??"

"Iyep, mau kita anterin kaga??" Tanya Dino yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik sofa tempat Xanxus duduk (eh anjrit horror abis)

"GYAAAAA!! ANJROT ADA KUDA BULE!! TOLONG!!" Yah ela si Xanxus masa' takutnya ama Kuda Bule.

"Bangsat lu!! Jadi dianterin kaga??"

"Iya deh.. boleh tuh" Jawab Squalo. Wkwk, ga tau apa Ryohei ama Gokudera udah mampus?? Mau aja ditipu ama Lambo Dino..

Sementara itu, bagaimana dengan keadaan duo uban kita yang mobilnya jatoh ke jurang??. Keliatannya sih mereka berdua selamat, walaupun Ryohei makin cacat aja tuh..

"Dasar tolol! Nyetir yang bener kek!" Ejek Ryohei.

"Yah lu sendiri tau lah gw kaga bisa nyetir! Makanya nyetir sendiri!" Bantah Gokudera.

"Lu nyuruh gw nyetir pake apaan tolol! Jari gw udah tiada semua!!"

"Banyak alasan ah lu! Udah sini gw papah lu" Gokudera pun memapah Ryohei yang udah cacat banget itu. mereka pun menyusuri hutan angker yang ada di jurang itu.

"Eh yakin lu lewat sini??" Tanya Ryohei.

"Nurut aja kenapa?" Tiba-tiba terlihat bahwa ada lobang di deket pohon. Sepertinya lobang menuju gua. Tubuh manusia sih muat-muat aja nyemplung sana. "Oy, masuk sana!" Suruh Gokudera.

"Eh gile.. ngapain masuk situ?"

"Kaga ada jalan laen.. udah sana masuk aja!!" Dengan sadis pun Gokudera melempar Ryohei tepat masuk ke dalam lobang ntu.

"Huwanjrot! Sakit abis!! Awas lu ye!!" Ryohei pun merangkak masuk.

"Gw nyusul ye!" Gokudera juga lompat dan masuk ke dalam lobang itu. itu lubang kok lebarnya pas banget yak ama badan mereka?. Akhirnya dengan sinar handy cam yang selalu ditenteng-tenteng oleh Gokudera, keduanya pun bisa merangkak dengan sinar terang. Tapi tidak selalu berakhiran baik.

"Mampus.." Ujar Ryohei.

"Nape lu? Jalan! Cepetan!"

"Gw Nyangkut euy!!" Eh buset Ryohei tolol!! Dia sih doyan makan! Nyangkut kan!

"Jangan becanda lu! Gw dorong ya!"

"Eh gile jangan!" Gokudera dengan setengah mati mendorong Ryohei dari belakang. "AAAAARGH! Sakit tau!!" Luka bacokan Gola Mosca tadi kembali terasa sakit, akibat dorongan Gokudera yang membuat Luka Ryohei tadi bergesek dengan bebatuan. "Gokudera! Sakit gila!" Perut Ryohei pun makin tersiksa, darahnya kembali mengucur dengan deras.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga!" Akhirnya Gokudera berhasil mendorong Ryohei yang nyangkut tadi

"Hosh Hosh! Gila sakit abis!!" Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya akhirnya Ryohei dapat merangkak kembali.

"Tuh cahaya didepan! Dikit lagi kita nyampe!" Teriak Gokudera.

"Sialan lu! Tau gini gw dibelakang aja!" Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Ryohei berhasil mencapai ujung lobang itu. "Akhirnya.."

Tapi sayangnya, saat kepalanya melongok keluar dari lubang..

JROK!

Kepala Ryohei malang itu dibacok oleh mas-mas yang ternyata dari tadi udah nungguin Ryohei keluar. "Makanya jangan meremehkan Abang Mukuro dong"

"Ryohei! Ryohei!!" Tereak Gokudera. "Sialan, dia mati juga!" setelah menunggu jawaban Ryohei yang tidak kunjung datang, akhirnya Gokudera memutuskan mundur ke tempat semula. Tiba-tiba dari ujung lobang tempat Mukuro tadi...

"Halo, saya bakal bantai kamu juga ah" Mukuro tiba-tiba nongol dari itu lobang.

"Anjrit!!" Gokudera dengan kekuatan turbo langsung merangkak mundur. Berhasilkah dia?

Bagaimana dengan dua orang bodoh yang masih belum menyadari kenyataan??

"Disini Mansionnya" Ujar Dino dengan suara lembut.

"Bener nih ada Gokudera ama Ryohei??" Tanya Squalo.

"Ya iyalah, masa' Ya iya dong.." Jawab Dino. "Walaupun dalam bentuk mayat" Bisik Dino kecil.

"Ha?? Ngomong apa tadi?"

"Ga kok.. gapapa.."

Sebenarnya di Mansion itu ada apaan sih??

Niat pembunuh-pembunuh ini sebenernya apa?

Dan bagaimana nasib Ryohei serta Gokudera??

To Be Continued, Review ya!

_Maap ya ga sadis-sadis amat di chapter ini, soalnya bagian serunya di akhir-akhir. Nikmati aja dulu pembacokan Ryohei ya.. wkwk, author merasa bersalah deh.._


	3. Sealay2nya orang alay, alayan juga elu

_Hotel Laknat!! Kenapa kau laknat sekalee *diinjek*, saia jadi gemes pengen ngelanjutin kan.. mudah-mudahan sekarang sadisan dikitttt!!_

_---_

Si dua bodoh, Squalo dan Xanxus akhirnya masuk ke dalam mansion yang dimaksud oleh Dino. Mansionnya jumbo banget dah.. Squalo yang berasal dari keluarga miskin ampe blenger-blenger.

"Coba si Xanxus bisa beliin gua rumah kayak begini.." Gumam Squalo.

"Silahkan duduk dulu, saia panggil papi dulu." Ujar Dino tiba-tiba. Ha? Orang kesitu mau nyari Ryohei ama Gokudera tau! Siapa juga mau ketemu ama bapak lu?. "Papi!! Ada tamu!"

"Iya My Honey Dino!!" Squalo dengernya aja udah mau melahirkan. Apalagi pas liat mukanya itu tua bangkotan. "Helloo,, aku tuan rumah disini.. tapi aku belom tua, jadi panggil aku mas Byakuran ajah ya?" Ujar Byakuran sambil kedip-kedip mata.

"Anuu.. maaf pak Byakuran." Tiba-tiba si Xanxus nyahut. "Saia numpang ke WC boleh nggak?? Perut saia mau BERAKsi nih.." Jelas Xanxus sambil pasang muka ngga nahan..

"Sana noh.. WC-nya di belakang garasi." Tunjuk Byakuran.

"Punteun pak.." Xanxus pun kabur ke WC, meninggalkan Squalo yang dari tadi merasa risih diperhatiin ama itu bandot tua.

"Kamu sekseeh ya.. Ukuran Bra kamu berapa??" Mata Squalo langsung pada loncat begitu ngedenger pertanyaan Byakuran. Ya iyalah, secara elu cowok ditanya ukuran bra-nya.

"Eh bang sori ya.. saia lekong!"

"Saia tau kok, tapi kamu pasti lebih cantik pake bra dong.." Ujar Byakuran genit sambil kedap-kedip ke Squalo.

"Papi.. jangan mesum agh.." Tiba-tiba dari belakang Squalo muncul seseorang berambut item. Squalo langsung jatoh dari kursi saking seremnya. Dan ternyata oh ternyata orang yang dibelakangnya itu bongkok euy!! Bongkok! Tapi biar bongkok mukanya yahud sekalee

"Hibari, kamu jangan ganggu papi cari mama baru dong."

"Tapi Papi seleranya jelek, masa' yang ubanan diembat juga?" Sindir Hibari. Jyaah! Emang Squalo doang yang ubanan, bapak lu juga ubanan noh!

Oke, kita pindah dulu ke tempat Xanxus. Apa yang dilakukan dia di WC? (Ya BERAKsi lah! Tolol nih author)

"Mana sih WC-nya?" Baru saja Xanxus bertanya, muncullah tulisan WC gede banget di ujung lorong. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa penasaran dengan korden warna silver yang ada di sebelah WC itu.

"Apa sih ini?" Xanxus dengan iseng langsung membuka paksa korden itu.. tapi yang dilihatnya adalah.. "AJIB! RYOHEI NGAPAIN DIKAU DISINI?!" Ternyata yang dilihat Xanxus adalah Ryohei sekarat yang digantung terbalik..

"Bang Xanxus.. sakiittt bang.."

"Iya bentar yah, abang copot dulu gantungannya!" Xanxus ngeri-ngeri ga penting, dengan panik dia melepaskan sangkutan yang mirip jangkar dari kaki Ryohei.

"GYAAH!! SAKIT!!" Xanxus tambah panik, sehingga tanpa sengaja sangkutan yang dicabutnya tadi nancep lagi ke bekas lukanya Ryohei. "ARRRRGH! DASAR TOLOL LU!!"

"Kalau ga puas kerjain aja sendiri." Lah si Xanxus lepas tangan, alhasil Ryohei harus usaha sendiri. Tapi yah nasib sebagai peran yang tersiksa, itu sangkutannya berhasil kecabut tapi.. malah jatoh dan nancep di kepala Ryohei!!

"EMAKKK!!" Xanxus udah ngga tahan lagi, dia langsung ngibrit kabur. Baginya yang terpenting adalah, menolong Squalo pergi dari situ secepat mungkin!! (caelaa..)

"Squalo! Honey! Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" Dengan paksa Xanxus menarik keluar Squalo.

"Bang Xanxus? Kenapa sih??"

"Udah lu jangan banyak o-" Yak, belum selesai si Xanxus sepik. Mukuro udah nyampe tempat itu, dengan ganasnya dia kapak itu kakinya Xanxus.. "ANJRIIIIIT!!!!!!"

"Abang!!" Squalo yang kesel pun bangkit dan mencoba mendorong Mukuro.

"Eit.. nyante mbak.." Tapi si Mukuro dengan lihainya berhasil menghindar. Hal yang tidak disangka oleh Squalo, Lambo yang dari tadi kalem pun berhasil memukul kepala Squalo pake kursi!

"Haha,, akhirnya saia dapet istri juga.." Byakuran ketawa-ketawa ga penting.

"Papi, bukannya papi sudah berjanji kalau nemu lagi mau dinikahin ke saia?" Tiba-tiba muncullah Giotto, sepertinya dia baru pulang dari puskesmas terdekat.

"Tapi yang ini papi suka, boleh ya??" Mohon Byakuran.

"Papi, semua yang jadi istri papi pasti ga nyampe tiga bulan udah dimutilasi.." Busett,, gila nih sadis amat Byakuran.

"Ya udah makan tuh! Sebel ih.." Byakuran langsung tampang ngambek.

"Oy Mukuro! Kurung ini dua di kandang Babi sana!!" Suruh Giotto.

"Iya mas.." Jawab Mukuro ogah-ogahan, kalo dia bukan adeknya si Giotto udah dibacok kali tuh kakak sotoy.

---

Bagaimana dengan Gokudera yang ternyata berhasil menyelamatkan diri?? Bukannya kabur malah masuk ke sebuah bangunan nggak jelas.

"Beh, bangunan apaan sih inii?? Bau mayat." Gokudera pun meraba-raba mencari lampu. Akhirnya dia nemu juga, langsung dah dipencet.. "AJIB!! APAAN NIH?!" Si uban yang satu ini dikagetkan dengan ratusan mayat yang digantung di ruangan itu.

"Ih gila nakutin abis.." Gumamnya serem, kalo bsa kencing di celana mah dia kencing aja dah, masalahnya persediaan sampah cair-nya udah abis dipake buat muntah liat Belphegor tadi.

"Siapa tuh tereak-tereak??" Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat ditakuti Gokudera terdengar.

"Ih ajib itu abang yang ngaku-ngaku namanya Mukuro tadi ya??"

"Siapa sih nyalain lampu disini!!' Gokudera makin serem..

Apakah ia akan ketahuan??

_To Be Continued._


End file.
